


Returning The Favour

by KyoukaiKanata



Series: For Always [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoukaiKanata/pseuds/KyoukaiKanata
Summary: After being sick on Valentine's Day, Max wants to make it up to Dan as a thank you. Sometimes returning the favour is the best thank you of all.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Series: For Always [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636453
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	Returning The Favour

**Author's Note:**

> Wow is all I can say. The response to 'Will you be my valentine?' was more than I could ever have imagined. Thank you so much for all the hits, kudos and comments. 
> 
> 'Rambler' left a comment asking what Max got Daniel. It was meant to be a one shot, but I thought this was probably the best way to answer that question.
> 
> As always constructive criticism is welcome.

Max stirred, eyes blearily blinking open as a stream of sunlight filtered into the room and swept over the bed. Brushing across his face and into his eyes.

Grumbling, he turned over and buried his face into the broad chest in front of him. Sighing in pleasure as he felt the arm around his waist tighten in a gentle squeeze, as a hand brushed the stray strands of hair from his forehead.

Snuggling deeper into the comforting warmth he felt himself beginning to drift off again, when the arm and chest he was resting on suddenly jolted, a large sneeze ricocheting through the body holding him.

Max's head lifted at the low groan that followed from above him and took in the sight before him.

Dan was flushed, sweaty hair matted to his forehead, tanned cheeks stained pink. The more he looked, the more he registered just how hot the chest he was pressed against actually felt.

Pushing himself up onto his elbows, Max reached out and stroked the side of Daniel's face, wincing as he felt the heat pouring through the cheeks and the dazed look in the dark brown orbs.

"Dan, you idiot! I told you, you shouldn't have kissed me on valentine's. Now you've got it".

"It was worth it, you're always worth it".

Max felt himself blush. The croaky response barely resembled Dan's normal voice, but the tone along with the soft gaze that accompanied it was all his crazy Aussie.

Moving, despite Dan's weak protests, he scrabbled out of the bed and disappeared through the bedroom door and down the hall towards the kitchen.

"Max" Dan weakly called after him, shuffling slowly towards the end of the bed in an attempt to follow.

"Daniel Joseph Ricciardo don't you even think about getting up?!"

"But"

"No but's just stay where you are you daft moron. I'll be back soon"

Pouting Dan rested back onto the bed, despite his best efforts and sheer determination, he wasn't exactly sure he could even get up. The world was currently spinning slightly before his eyes at the sudden change in movement. Closing them, he let out a long frustrated groan, bringing his hand up to rub his forehead, trying to ease the pain and pressure he could feel forming.

He had been hoping today they could finally get out of the flat for a bit. Four days of being indoors was slowly driving him mad and whilst he could have gone out, making memories just wasn't the same without his Maxy.

Listlessly Dan reached for his phone on the night stand and tried to distract himself, scrolling through instagram and trying to make vague sense of what he was looking at. Vision blurring again his gripped slipped and he dropped the phone, closing his eyes as his head throbbed and another enormous sneeze erupted.

Dan felt a distinctive sense of deja vu as he heard footsteps on the carpet and felt a hand cup his cheek and felt a lingering kiss press to his other one.

Eyes opening slowly, his gaze met intense turquoise, the look in them gentle, reassuring and filled with nothing but fierce love.

"Move over"

Coughing Dan shook his head "No, I don't want you getting sick again Maxy"

"Been there, done that. You've spent the last four days looking after me, now shove over my handsome badger, it's time to get some TLC off your own"

"But", Dan's further protest was stopped by lips meeting his own in an intense kiss, Max almost seeming to be trying to steal his soul.

Pulling back gasping, no further protests were made as he felt Max shift him slightly and climb back into the bed.

A soft noise of contentment escaped him as he felt a cool cloth brush again over his forehead, and felt the movement of Max as he pushed him forward slightly and slotted in behind him.

He shouldn't be surprised his gorgeous lion had won this argument, he was after all fierce in all aspects.

Max sat up and leant against the headboard, before guiding Dan to lean against his chest instead, stroking his fingers through his sticky hair, pushing the matts away from his forehead. Using the wet cloth he began to clean away some of the layers of sweat, moving down to each cheek in turn and taking away some of the heat with him.

Reaching out to the night stand and coating the cloth in a new layer of water, he continued. Beginning to talk about anything and everything that came to mind knowing how much Dan hated long periods of silence.

Max smiled as he felt the weight in his arms getting heavier and heavier as he talked, soft snores finally emitting from Dan as sleep took hold again.

Nuzzling his nose into his hair, Max sighed contently and tightened his grip, lacing their fingers together and giving a reassuring squeeze as Dan groaned in his sleep.

Dan had been amazing the last few days, his never ending patience seemingly apparent as he had dealt with all of Max's frustrated and increasingly grumpy emotions. It was only fair that he was now returning the favour.

Picking up Dan's phone from where he had dropped it he placed it on the night stand before grabbing his own. Scrolling through his own instagram one handed, whilst continually stroking through Dan's curls with the other, freeing the tangled curls.

At the next post he bit his lip trying not to laugh and wake Dan. It was a short video of Charles and Pierre. Pierre had been bent over doing some form of yoga, eyes closed and the tight shorts doing nothing but show off his firm arse. Charles barefoot had appeared in front of the camera, winking as he tip toed forwards before giving Pierre a sharp playful smack with both hands on his arse , immediately bursting into laughter at Pierre's instinctive jolt forwards and at the sharp squeal that resulted.

Pierre's face shooting up, cheeks flushed bright red and looking mortified at the noise that had escaped him, just made the moment even better. Max couldn't stop a snort and a soft smile escape him as Charles reached for Pierre and pulled him into his arms, kissing him in distraction just as Pierre went to say something.

Shaking with laughter now, Max chuckled and put the phone down, pressing his face into the side of Dan's neck and nuzzling the tanned skin. Pressing a kiss there, he couldn't help the smirk that appeared. His Dan's influence was strong in most people they knew, as headstrong as Charles could be, a lot of his playful teasing streak had been brought out by Max's playfully protective Aussie. Now it was time for his Aussie to get a surprise of his own.

Slipping out carefully from underneath him, Max moved to set up Dan's own valentine's surprise. Doing some tip-toeing of his own in order to not wake him.

Several hours later, Dan eventually began to stir. Sharp coughs escaping his throat as he leant over trying to take in air. When the fit passed he registered the opened bottle of water lingering in front of him and the arm curled around his waist. Taking the bottle shakily, he drained it. Sighing as it soothed the pain in his throat. Putting it down, he found it was replaced with another and he drained the second as well, feeling the pounding in his head dull as a result.

Groaning from frustration and sheer exhaustion, he buried his face into his chest pillow, the soft resulting murmured words making him smile "I've got you my crazy aussie, and i've got something that might make you feel better if you want it"

"Sex?" came the response and cheeky grin.

Snorting Max shook his head "Uh huh I'm not sure you can even stand up at the moment you insane moron". Rolling his eyes fondly, he leant forward and pressed a kiss to his lips instead. Distracting kisses always worked best.

Pulling back and forcing Dan to sit up against him, he passed him two paper wrapped presents. The smile on his face building as Dan, even when sick, still lit up like a christmas tree as he tore the wrapping off the first.

Max couldn't help but bursting into laughter at the result. Dan's utterly bewildered expression as he pulled what looked like a TV remote from the wrapping. Snickering Max leant forward and kissed the expression of his lips.

"Open the other one handsome"

Just as Dan, tore the last of the wrappings from the second present, and let out a loud pleased gasp, Max picked up the remote, pressed the start button and spoke softly "Happy late valentine's day Dan"

Instantly, and when he thought about it afterwards, rather cheesily, the sound of 'The Right Kind Of Wrong' from coyote ugly began playing.

Dan's entire eyes lit up, pure excitement radiating from him as he launched himself at Max and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Pulling away and immediately bursting into song, half the lyrics wrong, but the simple joy on his face clear to behold.

Rolling his eyes, Max groaned at the sudden attempt at singing and tried to smother Dan's head with a pillow. On his best days Dan wasn't a great singer, but with the flu, the croaky wailing sound being emitted from the microphone was painful to listen to.

Reaching round him and fighting trying to get the piece of equipment back, he tickled Dan's side with his free arm to try and get him to release it. As Dan burst out into laughter, followed by manic coughing fit and finally released it, Max couldn't help the grin that erupted and the fond laugh that escaped.

Dan was many things, but he was also his hyperactive, child like, caring, protective dork of a man, and he wouldn't have him any other way. He just might need to buy some earplugs in the future.

After all, despite what his dad may think, Dan was definitely the right kind of wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. I hope you've enjoyed it. 
> 
> Feel free to come and talk to me on Tumblr at kyoukai-kanata (http://kyoukai-kanata.tumblr.com)


End file.
